


Heaven and Hell Be Damned

by CastielsGracex



Series: Midnight [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Mating, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Grace, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Confused Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Demon Dean, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Grace Bonds, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Guilty Castiel, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mating Rituals, One Shot, Protective Castiel, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Tied-Up Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsGracex/pseuds/CastielsGracex
Summary: Castiel had done a lot of bad things in his day but of everything he had ever done, down to rebelling against heaven and God, this had to be the worst of it. Guilt ripped through him in a massive wave and Castiel's muscles clenched. He had not imagined his first time touching Dean would have ever played out the way it did, but it had happened and that was that. He had shamelessly pleasured Dean as he was restrained and flicking back and forth between demon and normal Dean. It had been surreal. The worst part about it though, was that there was truth to everything Dean said, even as his eyes flickered black. Demon Dean had known what real Dean wanted and had even gone as far to allow Castiel to see the real Dean in between pleasure wracked sobs. Real Dean had begged and looked like he wanted it too.....so why was Castiel feeling so guilty?





	

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of the Midnight series
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ monarchmish.tumblr.com and twitter at: @monarchmish

Days had passed since Castiel had heard Sam's distressed prayers and found Dean and Sam locked in battle for their lives. Dean's eyes had flickered black and Sam had instantly held a knife to Dean's throat. Castiel never wanted to be in a situation like that again.  
Luckily, Dean had been restrained quickly and efficiently before anyone could get hurt. It had been a relief to Castiel, knowing that neither of the Winchesters were hurt and that they would find a way to cure Dean sooner or later. Of that Castiel had no doubt. Castiel had been temporarily happy.

The events that had happened after Dean had been restrained though - that was a different story. Castiel had done a lot of bad things in his day but of everything he had ever done, down to rebelling against heaven and God, this had to be the worst of it. Guilt ripped through him in a massive wave and Castiel's muscles clenched. He had not imagined his first time touching Dean would have ever played out the way it did, but it had happened and that was that. He had shamelessly pleasured Dean as he was restrained and flicking back and forth between demon and normal Dean. It had been surreal. The worst part about it though, was that there was truth to everything Dean said, even as his eyes flickered black. Demon Dean had known what real Dean wanted and had even gone as far to allow Castiel to see the real Dean in between pleasure wracked sobs. Real Dean had begged and looked like he wanted it too.....so why was Castiel feeling so guilty?

Never mind the fact that Castiel was an angel. A poor excuse for one but an angel nevertheless. His pure instinct was to smite or kill Dean on sight when his eyes flickered black. The two were mortal enemies, yet, Castiel could not help but feel attraction to him even as his blood ran thick with sulfur and his eyes turned black. This wasn't even a demon possessing Dean either, that would have been easier to cope with. But no, this was ACTUALLY Dean as a demon and Castiel had trouble wrapping his head around that. Of course he understood it but he couldn't understand his attraction to demon Dean. He thought maybe Dean turning demonic would have broken their connection but apparently their profound bond was stronger than he thought.

It felt so wrong but Castiel couldn't deny that every time he thought of what demon Dean and him had done, it sent a warmth throughout him that electrified every cell in his body and left him wanting more. It was taking every fibre in his being to hold back from storming into that room where Dean was strapped down and pleasuring him to completion again. He wanted it so desperately, almost needed it. Castiel had never felt desire on the level that it was hitting him at this moment but it was driving him absolutely insane. He could sense Dean's arousal from rooms away and it was hitting him like pheromones to an animal in heat.

The only sound that could be heard was the soft pattering of Castiel's shoes as he paced up and down the room relentlessly. Pacing was such a human thing to do but it was a habit of comfort he had picked up throughout the years of watching the Winchesters do it. It was oddly comforting to do little things that reminded him of the boys even when things seemed bleak and hopeless. He continued pacing, thinking about how to proceed with the situation. Dean's scent of arousal was driving him insane and he was close to losing it. He was losing the battle with himself quickly as his walls slowly tumbled down and he prepared to give in to his desires. Damn Sam for going out on a supply run today. He probably wouldn't be back for a few more hours and that gave Castiel plenty of time to spend in Dean's room...

\--------------

He counted his steps as he got closer to the room where Dean was currently strapped down. Castiel shivered as he got closer. He could hear little noises coming from Dean's quarters. They were obvious sounds of discomfort but Castiel's mind couldn't help but try to identify them as sounds of pleasure. After all, they were fairly similar to the noises of pleasure Castiel had drawn from him very very recently.

His hand rested loosely on the doorknob and he steadied himself as he pushed the door in. He could do this. He could proposition whichever Dean was currently around - whether it was demon Dean or normal Dean it was clear by now that both of them wanted Castiel and Castiel needed release. After all, he was one of the only angels in heaven who had held out so long and never found a mate. He NEEDED to mark someone. He WANTED to claim Dean.  
The door swung in freely revealing the dimly lit room with Dean bound on the bed. Dean's eyes snapped to Castiel and locked in on the angel. It was Dean. Real Dean.  
Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Dean, tentatively placing a hand on the bound hunter's shoulder. Neither of them spoke for a while until Dean broke the tension in the room with the first uttering of words.

"Cas buddy....about what we did - you didn't hav-" He was cut off by Castiel waving a hand in the air as if to silence him. Castiel gave Dean a stern look.

"Anything I did, I did of my own accord" Castiel said gruffly as he paused to inhale. The smell of Dean's arousal was permeated in everything in the room. Castiel couldn't stand it anymore. He looked at the bound hunter and trailed his eyes down Dean's body, towards his crotch as he spoke again. "In fact Dean, I was hoping we could do something like that again...perhaps soon." Castiel said putting his embarrassment aside and deciding that asking Dean straight out was the best course of action.

Dean responded with a whimper and a small thrust of his hips. This was as good of a response as Castiel could have expected. He paused and looked at Dean, hoping it was still HIS Dean in there. Dean seemed to realize what Castiel was doing and met his eyes with the most lust blown look Castiel had ever seen. Dean's lips were slightly parted, his pupils blown and eyes half lidded, as if already experiencing pleasure simply at the thought of Castiel touching him.

"It's me Cas buddy, it's me" Dean sighed out breathily, wriggling against his restraints.

Castiel gave Dean no warning before moving downward, trailing his fingers over Dean's pants, right over the bulge in his pants of his already leaking cock. Dean gasped and bucked upwards, causing Castiel's body to spasm with pleasure from simply watching the man currently restrained for him.  
His hands trailed slowly down Dean's legs until they reached the shackles at Dean's ankles that had been engraved to contain demons. Dean still had them around his wrists, so releasing his ankles couldn't cause any harm. In the flash of an eye, the shackles fell off of Dean's ankles and his pants had been removed.

Dean gasped at the cool breeze hitting his strained cock, wanting desperately to stick it into Castiel. Castiel however had different plans for tonight. He quickly moved over to the dresser, rooting around for something until he came back with a small tube of clear liquid. When Dean caught sight of the lube, his body tensed with anticipation.  
Castiel headed back to the bed and positioned himself between Dean's shivering legs as he coated his fingers in lube. Dean couldn't speak as he watched on in wonder. The longer he watched through, the hotter the arousal burned throughout him. Unfortunately, arousal seemed to tickle the mark of cain and he felt the mark start heating up.

Dean whimpered.

"Dean, I would like to 'fuck you' as they say" Castiel said nonchalantly as he formulated air quotes and looked Dean dead in the eye. "May I?"

Dean simply nodded, fearing that he might sob if he opened his mouth. He could feel the mark gaining momentum. Soon, demon Dean would be here. Dean felt a pang of jealousy for himself. Although he technically was the same entity as demon Dean, it felt completely different seeing the world through a demon's eyes. He wanted desperately to experience Castiel fucking him as himself...but if he couldn't, experiencing it as a demon would be the next best thing. He tried desperately to fight the effects of the mark off to no avail. He could suddenly feel Castiel's fingers circling his entrance. This was it. This was what he had wanted for years.

\----------------

Castiel took his time making sure everything would be comfortable for Dean. He wanted nothing more than to spread his legs roughly and fuck Dean hard but he knew he couldn't do that...yet. He took a finger and slowly traced the outside of the hunter's hole, breaching it slightly with the tip of his index finger. When he was met by a soft sigh, he took that as an invitation and cautiously inched his finger in deeper until it was knuckle deep. Dean was writhing around his finger and making soft little sounds of pleasure. It encouraged Castiel to slowly breach Dean's puckered flesh with a second finger slowly but surely. There was some resistance with the second finger but soon enough, Dean was writhing hard as Castiel gently scissored his fingers inside Dean, opening him up.

"Cassssssssssssss" Dean pleaded and that was all Castiel needed before slipping a third finger in. This time there had been no resistance and the muscle had opened up to him easily. Dean was nice and ready for Castiel and Castiel did not want to waste any time. He made quick work of removing his clothes before pumping his length with a lube slicked hand. Seeing Dean's arms shackled above him while his bottom half laid nude before Castiel was doing unholy things to Castiel's body.  
He gave himself one last pump before repositioning himself between Dean's legs and looking up at the hunter who was currently a messy puddle of pleasure beneath him.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes as Castiel slowly pushed forward, breaching Dean's tightness with steel resolve. He bottomed out in one long stroke and felt his hips against Dean's ass. The hunter's eyes were closed and fluttering slightly. Castiel tentatively pulled out almost all the way before sliding back home at the same pace, slowly but firmly. He was met with a pornworthy moan from Dean and took that as a good sign as he pulled back in a long stroke again.

Castiel suddenly gasped as he felt Dean's muscles contract around him as if trying to milk him. His eyes shot up to the hunter below him and was met with Dean's eyes fluttering open. Glassy midnight black eyes stared back at him with a smile.

"Hello angel" demon Dean purred and without thinking, Castiel slammed himself back into Dean as hard as he could, causing demon Dean to clutch at his shackles and utter a gasp followed by moans. Demon Dean was practically purring under Castiel and Castiel would have been a liar if this wasn't the most incredibly hot thing he had ever seen. He slammed into Dean over and over again and at a brutal place, relentlessly fucking him and taking an almost sick pleasure in the fact that he was sheathed inside a demon that he LOVED. Castiel, angel of the lord, was balls deep in a fucking knight of hell, and he had zero qualms with it. 

In fact, as he felt Dean's body start to tighten the harder Castiel hammered home, it felt right. The demon below him was going to come soon and there was nothing above or below this earth that Castiel wanted more in that moment.  
He brutally snapped his hips forward once more as he heard demon Dean's gruff voice "coming for you angel". His body spasmed and Dean's cock started spurting messy ropes of cum. Castiel continued to snap his hips into him, feeling the warmth in his grace build. He was close and his grace was licking throughout his body, feeling that he was about to stake his claim on a mate. Feeling Dean tighten around him and watching his orgasm just about did it for Castiel as he too tipped over the edge and emptied his grace fueled orgasm into the Dean, staking his claim on the hunter/demon below him.

Castiel collapsed on top of Dean and slowly slipped out. He had marked Dean from the inside and after this, there was nothing anybody could possibly do to prevent Castiel from protecting the man below him. Of course, Dean knew nothing about angelic mating rituals but in his frantic heat, Castiel had finally done it and mated with his human charge, eternally binding him to protect his charge for as long as they both would live. Demon or not, he was now Castiel's responsibility and Castiel would forever be sure to protect Dean at all costs, even if Dean remained a demon.

\-----------------

It had been hours since the deal had been sealed and there was an unwritten understanding floating in the air. Castiel had spent the last couple of hours after cleaning up nestled against his demon lover, his blue eyes not straying from Dean's midnight eyes once.  
Suddenly, the black was gone and replaced by a brilliant green. 

The silence remained as the real Dean adjusted his shackles and snuggled in closer.  
Castiel would protect his charge at all costs,and right now, Dean needed sleep.

He watched until Dean's breathing deepened and he felt the hunter's heartbeat even out.  
It may not have been under the best circumstances and there was still a lot of trouble to come, but Dean was finally his and that was all Castiel needed to let his worries about the mark fade for now.

He snuggled in closer to his hunter. Heaven and Hell be damned. Neither Heaven nor Hell could keep them away from each other anymore, and with that thought in his mind, Castiel closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest as the humans so often did.


End file.
